Forever Golden
by GoldietheFazbear
Summary: Springtrap is the newest part of the Fnaf gang, but he isn't exactly welcome. Will the others hate him for life? Will they truly understand what happened the day of the murder? Or will somebody stand by him as his loyal and trusted friend?
1. The Outcast

**VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**Ok, everyone. I know that everyone loves Springtrap, but can you guys not be so crazy about this story? It's not my main priority, but it has gained more likes that any of my other stories. I need a break. If you want constant updates and you like all the Fnaf characters, then go check out my other story, The Secret (And Very Messed Up) Life of Golden Freddy. If you like age regression, then check out Little Rascal, a story in which Golden Freddy turns into a baby. Besides, I have been very busy lately and I may not update Forever Golden for a looooong time. Hope you guys will understand that I do not adore Springtrap as much as you, I just started the story because I thought it would be fun. ****The Secret (And Very Messed Up) Life of Golden Freddy has gone neglected by readers for way too long. I know you will probably hate me for the rest of your life, but that's my true opinion, and that's what matters.**

It all started when I was hauled into a new home, where I would stay for the rest of my life. The strange place was called Fazbear's Fright. As soon as all the staff left, I decided to explore the pizzeria. It was dark and spooky. Terrifying noises echoed through the corridors, and creepy posters of me were hung on the walls. Was this really how they saw me? I sighed. I never meant to be a murderer. Footsteps echoed through the halls, and got closer to me. Terrified, I scrambled away from the noise, but someone confronted me. "Hey!" A voice sounded. I could barely make out a bear-shaped shadow in front of me. "What are you doing here?" The voice sounded again. Suddenly, the lights turned on, and standing in front of me was an intimidating gold bear. He was wearing a blue bowtie and a top hat. "Uh, I-I'm just c-checking out, umm, yeah! I was just checking out the building!" I stammered nervously. Other footsteps sounded behind me, and I spun around, fearful and nervous. Four other animatronics stood in front of me.

There was a purple rabbit, a crimson pirate fox, a yellow chicken with a bib, and the leader of them all, Freddy Fazbear. The animatronics glared at me in suspicion. I turned to the golden bear and said, "A-Anyway, n-nice to meet you! I'm Springtrap," "Huh, that name sounds awfully familiar. Back to the point. My name's Golden Freddy," he replied. "Springtrap, that name sounds awfully familiar," the yellow chicken said. "WAIT! You're the one who murdered us and stuffed us into the suits!" Bonnie yelled furiously. "I should've KNOWN THAT IT WAS YOU!" Freddy screamed, enraged. My heart was beating rapidly, and it felt like it was going to tear itself apart any second. "But, g-guys! This is all a huge misunderstanding! I didn't m-" I stammered, but the fox's reply cut me off. "Misunderstanding, more like planned homicide!" He yelled angrily. "Guys! we don't know anything about him yet! Be logical!" Golden Freddy screamed over all of them. "Oh yeah? How about you shut your ass, Fazbear?" Freddy commanded.

Soon, the whole gang was up and fighting. The screams and shouts escalated, and everyone was fighting. Freddy grabbed Golden Freddy's head and smashed it against the wall, causing the old walls to crack and crumble. A near strangled Golden Freddy forcefully kicked at Freddy's legs, causing him to land on Bonnie's guitar and break it. "FREDDY! I'LL KILL YOU!" Bonnie screamed, ballistic. I backed up from the fighting mob, but Freddy confronted me. "YOU IDIOT! YOU STARTED ALL OF THIS PANDEMONIUM!" he shouted, about to explode with rage. "B-but I ne-" My reply was cut off by Freddy's scream, "YOU'VE RUINED MY LIFE! GET OUT OF HERE, YOU ASSHOLE!" He screamed, but that wasn't the end of it. Freddy launched himself at me and went in for a tackle. I screamed, but at the last moment, a hand grabbed me out of the way, and I was teleported into another room. I heard a sickening crash where Freddy landed, and I shuddered. How much worse could my new life get?

I opened my eyes, and Golden Freddy was standing over me. "Better be grateful I rescued you from that brawl, or you'll be sorry," I heard him mutter. "Oh, ok, t-thanks!" I stuttered. But there was still one thing that I didn't get. "Why do they all hate me?" I asked sadly. He replied, "Because they're a bunch of bumbling, imbecilic nitwits who don't know how to think properly," he snapped. "Still, why do they hate me so much? I never did anything to them!" I whined. "Apparently, they thought that you were the one who stuffed them into the suits," Golden Freddy replied in a tone of voice that reminded me of a smartass. "I can explain-" I said as I headed toward the door, but Golden Freddy yanked me back so forcefully that I nearly fell backwards. "Don't you dare!" He growled. "You don't stand a chance against them," he muttered. Little did I know that they were out for blood. My blood. They wanted to kill me.

Golden Freddy started to dig through a pile of gadgets while muttering to himself, so I snuck out and attempted to explain everything to the animatronics, but I failed miserably. As soon as I stepped out of the room and into the hall, they all confronted me, each holding a gun of some sort. "Well, well, if it isn't the murderer himself," Freddy said scornfully. "I can explain!" I exclaimed frantically. "Oh, well, you can explain, but either way, this will not end well for you," Chica scoffed. "I was forced to murder-" I tried to explain, but my explanation was cut off by guns cocking and Freddy's voice. "That's enough! Now, Springtrap, what do you have to say to this pitiful world before you go burn in hell?" He asked scornfully. "Please! You don't have to do this! It wasn't me! I promise!" I screamed, trying to fight back the tears. "Oh, I'm sorry, but begging isn't going to do it. Now SHUT UP BEFORE I SHOOT YOU FOR REAL!" He screeched. The guns pointed at me, and I stood, surrounded and shivering. But I didn't die just quite yet.

Just as I was about to get shot, a smoke bomb went off in the hallway, blinding the other animatronics, including me. I could hear a "WHAT'S GOING ON?" and a, "I think it might be Goldie playing with one of his stupid new inventions," I became dizzy from all the smoke, and I passed out. When I woke up, Golden Freddy was standing right in front of me. He had an angry expression on his face. "I told you!" He yelled as he grabbed me by the neck and shook the hell out of me.


	2. Springie Slappers

It was time for the first show at Fazbear's Fright, and I heard several humans squabbling over props and lighting.

"Everything's in place, right?"

"No, no, No! That chair's crooked, and the decorations in the back are totally out of place! Come on, dude! I don't even understand how you got the job as stage manager in the first place!"

"Well, if you're so good at the job, then why don't you do it? Why don't you prove your skill and show the boss that you need a promotion?"

"Fine then!"

The bickering stopped. Then it began again.

"Alright, that should be everything that they need for the show!"

"Are you sure?"

"For the last time, YES, I'm sure! When do you ever stop asking questions?"

The voices faded into the distance.

"Hey!" I bounded over to Golden Freddy, who was sulking.

"Hey, Goldie! Sup!" I exclaimed. "Don't call me that!" He grumbled. Just then, the bickering began again.

"You know, I don't even know why they hired you in the first place!"

"Because I'm smarter than you!"

"If you're really that smart, than why don't you go ahead and do the job yourself? I'm done helping you, okay?"

"You can't just ditch me like that!"

"Too bad. I am. Right now!"

Suddenly, a deafening crash sounded, and the workers emitted several dreadful screams.

I was curious to know what was happening on the other side of the curtains. "What are they doing?" I asked Goldie. "I don't know, by the sounds of it, probably raping each other," He muttered. "Oh, you're funny," I joked, hoping to lighten Goldie up. The screaming gradually grew to a stop, and kids' voices flooded the room. "What's going on out there?" I questioned once more. "For the last time, I have no fucking idea, okay?" Goldie said rather loudly. "I'm gonna go see what's happening!" I exclaimed as I poked my head out of the curtain. Rows behind rows of chairs were set in front of the stage, and spooky decorations surrounded the place. There was a drawing on the wall that caught my eye. I think it depicted a purple guy or something, but before I could get a close look at it, Goldie seized me by the neck and jerked me backstage. "What the hell did you think you were doing?" Goldie snapped. He didn't seem too happy about it. "Um, I think one boy saw me," I stammered. Goldie facepalmed and groaned. "Just don't pull that crap again, you got that?" I nodded, my torn ears bobbing.

When the show began, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica started off with a song.

Anyways, guys, to do something cool, I will now be accepting lyrics for their song. Guests may participate, just leave a comment for this chapter!

Rules:

1\. The lyrics have to be original

2\. No cheating or copying off of others.

3\. They must be about how to animatronics died as kids.

4\. It may not be sad, just a bit scary.

I will give all of you who participate credit for the song, so give it a go! Also, I will try to use all of your lyrics somehow.

*insert compiled lyrics*

Their song was met with rounds of thundering applause. "What a bunch of showoffs," Goldie scoffed as he rolled his eyes. Next up, it was Foxy performing stunts. I peeked out of a hole in the curtain and saw the audience ooh and ah as Foxy danced while twirling torches. That were on fire! I shuddered as Foxy went into a spin. "How do they do that?" I whispered to Goldie. "They're programmed that way. Weird thing, I was never programmed," He muttered. Suddenly, Foxy took the torches and threw them, sailing backstage and narrowly missing my ears. I screamed out loud, but Goldie had other plans. He picked up a script for the show and stuffed it in my mouth. "That should do it," He growled. I spat out the paper ball in disgust. Why did he do that? I thought we were friends!

Goldie was next up for magic tricks. I knew I had to see this. At first, he started out with one plushie that looked oddly like me. "Who wants a Plushtrap?" Goldie shouted. The kids in the audience all screamed in excitement. So it was me as a plushie, I thought. Goldie dropped Plushtrap into a magical hat, and all of a sudden, hundreds of Plushtraps flew out of the hat. I was astounded. What kind of sorcery was this? The children all dove for them. After the Plushtrap explosion, Goldie called me up. Apparently, he wanted to do a trick with me. The audience all cheered, and Goldie asked me to lie down on a pull-apart bed. "Now, my friend Springtrap here, is going to show you levitation!" He exclaimed. I lay down on the bed, and Goldie covered me with a black sheet. At once, the bed fell down into a trapdoor and scared me. I let out a squeak, preparing to fall in with the bed. But I didn't. I was, well, levitating in midair! Goldie uncovered the sheet. "Three, two, one, TADA!" He yelled as he threw off the sheet, revealing me levitating in midair. "You wanna stand up, Springtrap?" Goldie asked. "Sure!" I stood up and walked, surprisingly still floating!

Ecstatic, I started running toward the audience, floating above them. The kids screamed loudly and pointed at me in excitement. Once I returned back to the stage, Goldie high-fived me and concluded the act by tapping me with a magic wand, sending me back to the ground. The kids cheered madly. "Yay! I'm gonna go get to know the kids!" I screamed in excitement. "No, don't!" Goldie exclaimed. "You'll...scare...them," He said, but by then I was too happy to care. I walked up to a little boy, who appeared to be frightened. "Hi! I'm Springtrap! What's your name?" I asked enthusiastically. "M-Mike," He stammered fearfully. "Come here and give Springtrap a hug, will you?" Mike shivered and backed away from me. Disappointed, I walked away from him. Another kid spotted me and screamed.

I hung my head and trudged backstage. "Why does nobody like me?" I whined. "Whatever. Screw kids. They're annoying." Golden Freddy scoffed as he disappeared behind the curtains. "Your ugly face, of course!" Freddy sneered. "Huh?" I spun around and saw Freddy and his gang standing in front of me.

"Yeah! If you were as sexy as me, people would be drooling all over you, not running away from you like cowards! Foxy bragged, showing off his abs. "Shut up," I muttered. "What was that? Huh? Huh?" Freddy mocked. "I said shut up!" I snapped. "Ooh! Look! Mr. Nobody is trying to stand up for himself! How totes adorbs!" Chica said in a sickly sweet voice. I was getting pissed. The more they insulted me, the more angry I grew. "Yeah, why don't you haul your sorry golden ass back to the dumpster?" Freddy insulted. "SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!" I screamed as I expended my arm and bitch-slapped Freddy across the face, knocking him into a shelf and breaking multiple objects. The original Fazgang stared at me in disbelief. Freddy groaned, and the Fazgang glared at me and dragged him down to Parts and Service. I heard snickering from nearby, and sure enough, it was Golden Freddy. "Nice bitch slap, dude!" "Why'd you ditch me?" I asked. "Oh, yeah, about that, I wanted to see you beat Freddy up," He said uncomfortably. I rolled my eyes. Golden Freddy sure was a very violent animatronic.


	3. CHAPTER & ANNOUNCEMENT

Whatever. The next day, Golden Freddy asked me if I wanted to prank the Fazbastards. I agreed, not knowing what hilarious things were to come. Somehow, in a flash, I was teleported to a room that I hadn't seen before. Oh well, it looked pretty cool. "Wait, so where exactly is this?" I asked him. "I hang out in here a lot, actually. When I need to get away from those goddamn assholes," He said. "But actually, I know a way in which we can get some revenge on them..." He grinned, rubbing his hands together evilly. "Ooh! Ooh! Tell me!" I squealed, jumping up and down. "Well, I could get Mari to brew his, you know, special potion?" He said insinuatingly. "...Potion?" At that moment, I knew what this was gonna be good.

**At this point, I'm gonna say this is where the story ends. But don't worry! There's gonna be a sequel! I just wanted to change topics because I had another not-so-brilliant idea in mind. Anyway, the new story will be called Two Mistfits Plus Four (Sorry SlenderKnight! But I will use one of your ideas for the first chapter title :D)**


End file.
